


Write

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Calligraphy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko's a nerd - Katara loves him anyway.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Write

“You’re an absolute nerd.”

“No I’m not,” Zuko sniffs the air, holding his calligraphy pen above the page. “I just think this is an art.”

“Right,” Katara leans up against him and looks over his shoulder. “Your handwriting is quite nice, though. I just don’t know why you’re doing each and every card yourself when we have machines, you know, in the modern age - they do it well enough!”

“It’s not as personal,” Zuko bites his lip and leans back, and Katara just kisses his cheek. 

“No, that’s not it. You just enjoy calligraphy.”

“Well, I . . .” he blushes. “It was fun growing up, I guess.”

“And that’s great, love,” she toys with his hair before pulling away. “Do what you want to. I love you, nerd.”


End file.
